1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems and, more particularly, to a directional beam network.
2. Related Art
Communications in a directional beam network are generally carried out using a point-to-point directional antenna, possibly switched between receivers, or an omni-directional broadcast antenna. The location of a target antenna needs to be known so that the transmitting antenna can be moved and stopped at the target so that the transmission can take place.
The present invention is directed to, in a first aspect, a signal transmission system. In one embodiment, the system comprises a transmitter, a rotating transmitting antenna connected to the transmitter, a receiver, and a receiving antenna connected to the receiver. A controller connected to the transmitter is adapted to control the transmitter based upon a location of the receiving antenna relative to the transmitting antenna. The controller is also adapted to limit a transmission of signals from the transmitter to when a predetermined beam pattern of the transmitting antenna is at least partially aligned with the receiving antenna.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of transmitting signals from a source to a receiver. In one embodiment, the method comprises determining a location of an antenna of the receiver, and transmitting signals from a rotating directional transmitting antenna coupled to the source when a beam pattern of the rotating transmitting antenna at least partially aligns with the antenna of the receiver.
In a further aspect, the present invention is directed to a computer program product. In one embodiment, the computer program product comprises a computer useable medium having a computer readable code device embodied therein for causing a computer to cause a transmitter to transmit a signal to a receiver. The computer readable code device in the computer program product can comprise a computer readable program code device for causing a computer to determine a location of at least one receiver in a network of receivers and a computer readable program code device for causing a computer to cause a transmitter to transmit the signal to the receiver. The computer readable program code device can also be adapted to cause a computer to limit a transmission of the signal to the receiver to when a beam pattern of a rotating transmitting antenna is at least partially aligned with a receiving antenna of the receiver.